


Though this be Madness

by daffy2230



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dark Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, M/M, Murder Husbands, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, Will Graham is a Tease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-02 22:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daffy2230/pseuds/daffy2230
Summary: What would have happened had Will made the decision to evolve by himself.





	1. decisions

Nothing is as refreshing as a crisp winters day in Wolf trap, Virginia . The trees were defenseless against the elements with their lost leaves. Grey bark exposed for all to see. The snow that blanketed the ground seemed too pure to remain in this world. Indeed the very air took on a fresher quality. It was with a big inhale that Will took in the dawns soft shroud of light over his property. There he stood on his chipped and withered porch surveying the quietness of the land. What seemed like hours, but it, in reality, must have only been minutes held him captive  
It was only through his body’s protest that he noted his lack of clothes. Having been awoken from his sleep, by some noise that he could not identify, he had slowly walked onto the porch. In thin boxers and an equally threadbare shirt, he had stumbled upon this visage of natural beauty. What other earthly element could compare to the clean slate that lay before him. Will stretched his fingers so as not to lose sensation. Bringing them up to his chapped lips to blow warm air over them.  
Coming from down south he never adjusted fully to the cold. If it weren't for his night terrors to keep him warm, then he would sleep surrounded by comforters. However, as he more often than not found himself held captive by soggy sheets he refrained from adding more shackles to his bed. Thin sheets would suit him just fine.

The approaching sound of heavy tires on wet gravel pierced the thin air. Will, knowing from where the source of the noise originated, waited with reluctant acceptance. The peaceful image before him was interrupted by a black harbinger of doom. An obsidian colored SUV strolled into his front lawn. It stopped only a few yards away. Along with it came a messenger of death. The man that exited the SUV would bring the misfortune of others to his doorstep , and in the process guarantee Wills slow demise.

The man was appropriately dressed for winter. He wore a thick cream colored coat that did wonders for his hickory complexion. And along with it sturdy black leather gloves that looked well used but not ragged. His black pants were starting to dampen at the ends. His shoes could not have fared much better.  
“Good morning Will,”  
Will looked at the man for a second. This was no social call. They were not friends. Why did Jack even bother with pleasantries? Jack was here to disrupt the waters of his mind. Throw stones of ideas and wait to see what type of ripples were made. Was he to have no peace?  
Will inclined his head in acknowledgment of Jacks greeting.  
“Jack,”

Jack stepped forward till he reached the step below Will. A serious look, that never failed to leave his face around Will, was already put in place.  
“Will, there’s been another murder, the bureau needs your help analyzing the scene ”  
Will scoffed tiredly and shook his head. His wayward curls gently swaying with the soft movement. He pinched the bridge of his nose as if to ward off a headache. They always needed his help. He would think that as the agent in charge of Quantico's Behavioral Science Unit Jack would understand his discomfort with being in the field. In truth, he probably did know, but to Jack the needs of the many always outway the needs of the few. What is a few night terrors in the face of rampant societal destruction? If only Jack understood that it wasn't just the nightmares that scared Will. It was the well of agonizing empathy he held for each murder. A deep well that was overflowing with the blood of numerous victims. With every case solved, Will slowly began to unravel. The tenuous threads of sanity he had clasped onto with such vigor were beginning to fray.

Clenching his eyes shut he softly said  
“There is always a murder Jack, and you always seem to be in dire need of my help”

Jack said nothing for a moment. Took in Wills defensive posture. He looked pathetic and in pain. Out in the cold in only a white tee and dove gray boxers, Will looked like he was a mere whisper of a person. A ghost that haunted the grounds. Jack knew that he often pushed Will past the point of use. But he had no other choice. If there was a chance he could prevent the murder of an innocent woman he would seize it.

Not one to be easily detoured Jack replied with vigor, “ Of course we come to you, you are one of the best in the field! You have the chance to save future lives, so why do you hesitate Will.”  
He paused, be it to gain gravitas or allow Will the opportunity to come to his senses, it is uncertain. After all who wouldn't want to help another being?

Will opened his eyes and turned his gaze down, hiding beneath his lenses. Who indeed. How could Will help someone if it meant sacrificing his sanity with every case? Empathy was a blessing and a curse in his line of work. Wrapping his arms around himself, Will recalled his state of dress. He felt overly exposed to the man standing in front of him.  
The silence was heavy between them.  
He couldn’t let Jack know the herculean struggle he was battling within himself. Right versus Wrong. Evil versus Good. Is anything ever that black and white. The world, according to Will, seemed to always be bathed in shades of grey. Would it really be that bad if he lost himself in a sea of criminal insanity? This inner struggle was taxing and seemed to be balancing on the point of a rapier. If he were to continue his struggle he would eventually be cleaved in two. Torn apart. Either locked in an asylum or left for dead. He had to choose between maintaining his sanity and never attending another field assignment. Or continuing down this broken road and surrendering to the voices that overcrowded his overly empathetic mind. A change was gonna come. It was up to him if he wanted to go voluntarily or resist all the way to the madhouse.  
‘Fuck it’ Will thought. ‘Lets see where this treacherous road leads.’  
With a rough voice, Will agreed to go with Jack. He was done being indecisive. Why should he worry about the outcome if not even the head of the Behavioral Science Unit did.  
He would go to Jacks crime scene. Reap the ghostly memories that prevailed, and allow whatever carnage that followed to wreak havoc on his mind with no protest.

He was so tired of fighting.

Jack looked pleased. Like the cat that caught the canary. His singing bird would perform and from it he would be given recognition and praise in the BSU.


	2. A new skin

Having made up his mind, Will turned his back to Jack and wandered into the two-story house.

****

The older man watched his form get swallowed up by the darkness emanating from within. The entrance to the home was closed with a resounding slam. He stared at the faded grey door. The house was old but not completely ruined. It could use a fresh coat of paint and some new floorboards, but in general, it just looked a bit weathered.

Turning around Jack looked at the surrounding area. He thought ‘ how unnerving to be so far from civilization’. If he listened close enough he could hear a whispering stream. Or the song of the Oriole bird. That thick woodland was beautiful enough in the morning, but at night it must look nightmarish. Anything could be lurking in the forest waiting to strike. Wolves….people. In Jack’s opinion it was not smart to be completely isolated from town. Nothing for miles but some trees and streams. It was peaceful. If not a bit lonely.

But this was not his home and for that he was grateful. As cozy as it might be inside he was glad that he lived elsewhere in Virginia. With his lovely wife Bella to make his house a home. With her by his side he would never be entirely alone. She was his rock and reason for living. If there was such a thing as soulmates, then he had found his. Jack leaned against one of the pillars of the house. Ruminating on his beloved. They had met in Florence, Italy. The streets had been paved with wet cobblestones. The air carried that smell often associated with rainfall. Jack had been sitting at a cafe exhausted from his work. A small cappuccino warmed his palms. It was a just another day.That is, until when he saw her. Walking down the streets across the plaza. A grand White Cathedral in the background. It was nearing sunset.Her brown skin glittered with the setting sun. She was ethereal with her beauty. He would have been fortunate just to have met her, but was lucky enough to have caught the heart of such a fiercely independent and graceful woman. Jack never wanted to imagine a world without Bella. It would have been as if all the oxygen in the air was sucked from the planet. He would be left gasping for life and praying for his end. Bella was his everything. A world without her was not one he was interested in inhabiting.

Jack was not an easy man to bear. He knew this. He was stubborn, ambitious, and oftentimes suffered from tunnel vision. All this was great for furthering his career, but it also made him a callous friend. That being said he _still_ thought of Will as his friend. Friends pushed each other to do what is right. Jack never claimed to be perfect. That the right thing to do in this situation coincided with the furtherment of jacks career was just a coincidence. He was glad that Will had decided to comply. He was one of the best agents he had at quantico. What use was he serving through teaching? Will was at his best when he was helping others. Jack liked to think that Will saw him as a friend too. They may not be good friends, but he thought that they were friendly enough.

Jack waited patiently on the porch for Will to make his exit and accompany him to the scene.

****

Will briskly walked past his barely used kitchen towards his makeshift sleeping quarters in the living room. His bed was a mess, evidence of his uneasy sleep during the night. The thin sheets were carelessly kicked to the foot of the mattress. He picked them up and was disgusted to realize they were still slightly damp. ‘Right’ he thought ‘ to the washer with these’. He dumped them into the dirty bin. And proceeded to put on some clean sheets. He fixed the pillows and slightly dusted off any dirt from the nightstand.

His house was cluttered but not dirty.

On the right side of his bed was his fishing gear and desk for designing lures. It was littered with brightly covered pieces. He could sit for hours creating them. He couldn't even count the number of times he had been pricked by a triple-pronged hook. It was a careful process.

On the left was his clothes cabinet. Each drawer showed evidence of a structured life. The shirts and socks were tightly rolled in the military fashion. His shoes were left loose and untied so as to be able to slip them on at a moment's notice. The cabinet itself was a deep mahogany color that boded well with the sky blue walls. This was a house meant for comfort and retreat from the outside world.

At the foot of his bed were two chairs in front of a fireplace, He would often sit there and drink two fingers of whiskey before bed. Becoming lost in the dancing flames. It was when he felt the most peace. His house was his refuge from the sea of insanity that promised to drag him under.

But no more. He wanted to become his own harbour for safety. No more hiding from the world in his den. When he left this house today it would be as a changed man. Well not so much changed, but a decided man. He was embracing the inner darkness.

And if that wasn't a terrifying thought he didn’t know what was. Learning to embrace a new identity is always difficult. It’s like trying to figure out who he is all over again.The learning curve is going to be huge. How far into oblivion was he going to plunge? What secrets would he find hidden there. There was a monster waiting for him somewhere in the darkness of his mind waiting to be unleashed. When he set loose the chains, where would it take him?...All these questions would never be answered if he kept procrastinating. Jack was waiting for him outside. His future was waiting for him outside. So it was time to buckle his bootstraps and face his destiny. Mercy to anyone that sought to stop his mental evolution. He was an island with a population of one. And he preferred it that way. It was time to start his new beginning.

****

Will stepped out of his house. He looked like a giant poof of a human. With his thick azure winter coat and blue beanie he looked like a blueberry

This was the man that sought to become darkness incarnate. He had on his hand thick back mittens. His nose was already red. Will shuffled towards Jack and squinted at him through his glasses. Through his scarf he muffled,

“Okay take me to your crime scene”

Jack nodded and they both trudged through the snow to the black SUV. As Jack backed out of the yard Will looked at his house. He thought ‘ it could use a new paint job’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so not gonna lie this is a filler chap. but kudos to me for actually postining. anywasy i hope you guys enjoy it :) next chap is the actual crime scene. so we get some empath will. and we can see how his new atitude affects his work

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a slow burn fic. so if that is not your thang come back at a later time ;) but overall welcome to the show folks. There will be sassy will and smitten Hannibal . obviously cannibal puns. and lots of murdery of Will. will definitely try to post consistently


End file.
